The present invention relates to an earring tester, for testing the spring force of clip-on type earrings, including hybrid type earrings having a clip-on portion.
One type of earring available in the market are clip-on type, which are spring loaded to hold the earring onto the ear lobe. Sometimes the spring force is too tight, resulting in pain or discomfort to the wearer. Sometimes the spring force is too loose so that the wearer risks losing them. Optimally, the spring force should not be too tight to cause pain or discomfort, yet not too loose to create a risk of falling off.
In retail stores which sell such earrings, a customer may be the first person to notice whether the earrings are too tight or too loose. The earrings may need to be adjusted by a jeweler, often requiring additional waiting by the customer, and increasing the time for the sales clerk to consummate the sale, who typically carries the earrings to the jeweler for adjustment. Not only does this require extra time from the customer, sales clerk and jeweler, it also impacts the image and quality control of the retail store.